


Sick Day

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Illnesses, M/M, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi gets sick, and Chihiro tries to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Secret Santa over on tumblr, and I'm not into this ship so I hoped I did it right.
> 
> Also they/them pronouns are used because I don't know how my recipient sees Chihiro and while I usually use male pronouns, I don't want to risk it and decided to play on the safe side.
> 
> Hope you like it, fall-into-despair!

Well this was certainly a situation they didn't expect to happen.

Chihiro was used to being the one to get sick easily and quickly, what with their weak health and all. But to see Naegi the one sick in bed instead of them was a strange sight for the programmer. They couldn't help but laugh a bit at the sight of him stuck in bed and sneezing.

"Hey, that's no fair Fujisaki-san." Naegi said at the sight of them giggling, his voice scratchy from a sore throat. "This isn't funny."

"Sorry Naegi-kun," Chihiro said, containing their laughter. "It's just that I'm usually the one who gets sick around this time of year."

"Well it's not a good idea to be laughing at the person who kept you from getting sick instead." Naegi said as he let out a cough.

Chihiro shut up after that. It wasn't hard to remember how just a few days ago, they had left their jacket at the school in a rush to meet up with Naegi and some of their other classmates. The weather had gotten colder as they were out, and Naegi graciously gave his jacket to them so they'd stay warm. Now they felt bad for laughing at him. "I'm sorry..." they said.

"Don't be sorry," Naegi wheezed out. "I was just trying to help. I didn't want you to be cold."

"But...now you're sick because of me..." Chihiro said, tears forming in their eyes.

"It's fine, really." Naegi insisted. "Better that I get sick instead of you. I'd be worried sick if you were the one stuck in bed."

Chihiro began to blush and turned away to keep him from seeing. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that they had a crush on the lucky student. But they didn't have it in them to actually confess their feelings. They were too worried about what he'd think about them to actually try. They told themself that they were fine with just being his friend, but they knew just because they told themselves something over and over again didn't mean they believed it.

Trying to regain their composure, they turned back to face Naegi again. "Well then, at least let me help you feel better." they said. "I've been sick a lot, so I know all kinds of remedies and methods to help you feel better. At least so you can get back to classes."

Naegi gave off one of his signature smiles, the one that made Chihiro's heart soar. "With you taking care of me, I'll be better in no time!" he said.

Chihiro tried to suppress the urge to blush as they gave him a smile. "Wait right here, I know just the thing to cure what ails you." They said, making a dash out of the dorm room. They headed into the dining hall, making sure not to trip on the way there. No one was there, so Chihiro quietly sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed all the ingredients they needed. Nothing was better than a homemade meal after all.

They pulled out an iPod and looked up the recipe, they didn't want to risk making it from memory and ruining it. They pulled out a pot and went to work.

A few minutes later, they returned to Naegi's dorm room with a tray of food in hand. "Sorry to keep you waiting," they said with a smile. "I had to make sure it turned out just right." They placed the tray down on the bed, making sure not to spill anything. Sitting there was a hot steaming bowl of fresh chicken noodle soup, a plate of bread slices next to it. "My dad used to make this for me all the time when I was down in the weather." Chihiro said. "I've never made it myself though, so hopefully it tastes good."

Naegi smiled. "I'm sure anything you make will taste delicious, Fujisaki-san." he said.

"W-well, hurry up and eat it before it gets cold!" Chihiro said.

Naegi took hold of the spoon and dipped it in the bowl. He blew the food first so he didn't burn his tongue, and then took a sip. A moment of silence passed before Naegi smiled even wider than before. "Wow Fujisaki-san, this tastes delicious!" he said.

"Y-you think so?" Chihiro asked.

"Of course I do!" Naegi replied. "I'll be sure to get better as long as I eat this!"

Chihiro sighed in relief. "That's good." they said. "Well, you need your rest, so I should probably go." They made their way to head toward the door.

"Wait, Fujisaki-san!" Naegi said, causing the programmer to freeze where they stood. "I haven't thanked you yet!"

Chihiro was confused. How had he not thanked them yet? They turned around and looked back at the boy with puzzlement. "What do you mean?" they asked.

Naegi leaned forward, getting out of bed slightly, and pecked Chihiro on the cheek. Their cheeks turned beet red as they tried and failed to come up with a response. Before they could say anything, Naegi answered: "My little nurse deserves a reward, don't you think?"

Chihiro could only smile and nod their head. Maybe confessing was a good idea after all.


End file.
